Al otro lado del WattsApp
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Una Tsundere más una otaku más un WattsApp igual a amor de verdad. (Y me rimo y todo XD) (Konata/Kagami) o (Kagami/Konata) Yuri


La mayor de las hermanas Hiiragi terminó de leer las últimas frases del libro que estaba leyendo. Una vez terminó con ello dejó el libro en una estantería, volviendo a ver así su título: "Al otro lado del espejo" se podía leer claramente.

La protagonista de la historia era una joven que se enamoraba por primera vez de un chico inalcanzable a su padecer... la ironía de la historia es que una vez que consigue estar con él, no le gusta su compañía, y equibocandose se da cuenta del porque nunca se había enamorado de un chico: Ella era lesbiana y por ironías de la vida se descubre realmente enamorada de una persona EN VERDAD inalcanzable: Su mejor y más extravagante amiga.  
Los ojos azules de Kagami habían brillado en cuanto habían llegado a aquella parte del libro. Desde ese momento hasta el final en el que Marisa, la protagonista, pasaba a llamarse igual que ella y su amiga Amalia pasaba a llamarse Konata.  
Había sido como una ensoñación hasta su final, cuando recobró la cordura y la pelivioleta se sintió un poco violenta al recordarlo todo. Sólo un poco, ya que había notado que lo que sentía por la peliazul en esos momentos en los que las palabras "anime", "manga" o "MMORPG" parecían no pasar por su mente... sólo parecía, la joven conocía bien a su otaku amiga y se daba cuenta de eso enseguida. Al igual que también había percibido que los ojos verdes de Konata se fijaban más en ella desde hace unos meses. Kagami siempre se volvía a mirarla cuando notaba eso, pero la desvergonzada peliazul no apartaba la mirada cuando eso ocurría, sólo se reía por lo bajinis, pero no parecía que se estuviera burlando de la ojiazul, la cuál siempre se sonrojaba por eso y Konata decía algo por lo bajo cada vez que veía a la pelivioleta con las mejillas rojas mientras dejaba ver un brillo malicioso en sus grandes ojos verdes. (Sin ninguna duda, sabía que el calor en la cara de Kagami era por ella.) Lo decía muy bajo, casí ni pronunciaba, pero la mayor y mas sensata de las hermanas Hiiragi juraría que lo la palabra que repetía siempre era "Yuri".  
La pelivioleta no entendía muy bien lo que sentía cuando la peliazul la miraba así. Si gusto, asco o decepción. El caso es que le gustaba e inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más a la otaku sólo para lograr esa atención, hacer que cada vez durara más tiempo...  
La fantasía desatada por "Al otro lado del espejo" no hizo mas que pulsar un detonante imaginario pero poderoso. Sí, ella, Kagami Hiiragi era lesbiana, y para cualquiera que le preguntase sería sincera.  
En ese momento sintió una gran necesidad de contactar con Konata, sin importarle si era correspondida o no, como en el caso del libro. Sólo quería hablar con su amiga, eso no tenía nada de romántico.  
Cogió su móvil y abrió su WhatsApp y buscó a Konata en él. Nunca había hablado con la otaku a través del mobil, pero sabía que tenía uno. Sólo necesitó unos segundos para encontrar el nombre de Konata en la lista.  
En su móvil aparecía bajo el nombre de "Kaomoji", en la foto de perfil aparecía la peliazul ojiverde con su uniforme del Instituto puesto. La fotografiada aparecía dentro de un marco con forma de estrella, guiñando su ojo derecho y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con la mano diestra. En su estado aparecía una sola frase: "Hola, Maestro!"  
Kagami suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba claro que ese WhatsApp pertenecía a la joven otaku Izumi.  
La chica aparecía en linea, pero la pelivioleta sabía que no se debía fiar de eso, ya que Konata perfectamente podía estar conectada a todo y no prestar atención a nada. Aún así procedió a enviarle un mensaje, y que contestará cuando le diera la gana.

* * *

Nada mas salir del Instituto, la otaku más famosa de todas comió como un rayo y después no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerse con el control del ordenador y poner sus datos en el juego online en el que ya era una de las mejores luchadoras.  
Se la veía nerviosa... no ella nunca estaba nerviosa, se sentía ansiosa. Ese día ponían un maratón de las películas de Crayon Shin chan, las veintidós y ella, como buena otaku, no se lo íba a perder. Pero todavía no era hora así que decidió reunirse con su compañera en el mundo virtual. Así estuvieron ambas como unas dos horas y media hasta que su compañera se desconecto. Konata suspiró, quería jugar mas, pero sin compañía no tenía gracia. Esa era la contra de jugar online con tu profesora: siempre está ocupada. De seguro se había puesto a corregir los exámenes de ese día así que no quería entretenerla. En esa partida le había dejado ganar gran cantidad de "XP". La chica sólo esperaba que se acordase de eso. No era bueno hacerenfadar a una guerrera que te podía hacer pure de un golpe. Bueno, lo verdaderamente decisivo en su nota será su redacción para el Lunes... ¡Claro! Que ya se olvidaba, tenía que haberlo hecho hace meses. Hoy tenía tiempo libre y estaba inspirada, así que comenzó a escribir sobre un oso que conocía mil y una formas de matar. (Lo que hace ver los doce capítulos de Deadman Wonderland a la vez.)  
A mitad de su trabajo vió a su padre aparecer en el salón donde estaba y estaba dirigiéndose hasta la salida.  
- ¿Haciendo los deberes? -Preguntó Sojiro a su hija de diecisiete años.  
- Claro -contestó ella mientras sus orves verdes rodaban siguiendo los pasos de su padre hasta la puerta.  
- Kawaii! -Soltó el hombre peliazul demostrando que era cierto que se le habían pegado los gustos de su hija... pero también tenía otros gustos.- Voy a salír a dar una vuelta por ahí, recuerda que tu prima no estará en casa este fin de semana, por lo que te quedas sola hasta que vuelva... no me esperes hasta mañana.  
Konata suspiró, ya sabía que su prima se íba a quedar en casa de un "amigo", pero lo que realmente preocupaba a la joven era ese "no me esperes hasta mañana" de su padre. Sólo Dios sabe lo que tiene planeado hacer ese lolicón.  
- Vale -concedió la de larguísimo cabello azul antes de soltar su típico:- Por favor, no hagas nada como para ser llevado por la policía.  
No era que no confiase en su querido padre... sólo se preocupaba por la virginidad y la inocencia de todas las adolescentes que se pudieran topar en el camino de su progenitor.  
- ¡Entendido~! -Y después se fue dando un portazo, pero no demasiado fuerte, lo que significa que estaba feliz... Cosa mala.  
Pero Konata nada podía hacer, su padre tenía treinta y ocho años, debía confiar en que todos esos años de vida le había entrado sentido común en su sesera de lolicón.  
Suspiró y continuó con su trabajo. En cuanto el killer el oso había terminado para siempre con su víctima número setenta antes de que el cuchillo de esta le asestara un golpe mortal y el animal rezara un "Volvere..." con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzo a sonar el opening número doce de Detective Conan. Esa era el tono de WattsApp de Konata, quien tenía el mobil abierto en dicha aplicación para ahorrarse tiempo, por si las moscas con respecto a su padre o su prima, aún así espero a que la canción terminase mientras la cantaba y bailaba con mucho sentimiento, ya se había olvidado del trabajo.  
En cuanto terminó la canción vió el mensaje, sus ojos verdes rezumaron sorpresa cuando vió que era Kagamin la que le había mandado un mensaje. Lo leyó:

"KAGAMI:  
Hola Kona-chan. ¿Que estas haciendo?"

La peliazul estaba visiblemente alarmada, ¿Desde cuando la mayor de las hermanas Hiiragi mandaba mensajes tan triviales? Entonces sonrió encontrando su propia respuesta.  
- Yuri~ -susurró lamiendose el labio inferior.  
Definitivamente, hoy se íba a divertir.

* * *

Kagami tuvo que esperar cuatro minutos, segundo arriba segundo abajo, por la respuesta de la otaku. En cuanto llegó no esperó ni un segundo para ver la aplicación.

"KAOMOJI:  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ"

¿Le estaba diciendo hola con un emoticono? ¿Sólo eso? Bueno, no podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la primera en comenzar una conversación trivial.

"KAGAMI:  
Repito: ¿Que estas haciendo? Déjame adivinar. Estas viendo los animes de la tarde."

Escribió la pelivioleta de ojos azules, en un intento de hacer que la otaku le contestase con algo mas que caritas. Pero Konata ya se esperaba algo así... o, mejor dicho, no lo sabía, sólo se preparaba para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"KAOMOJI:  
(︶︹︺) ( ￣ー￣)φ_"

Kagami comprendió enseguida que esos dos dibujos significaban: "No, ¿Es que crees que solo se hacer eso? Para que lo sepas, estoy escribiendo."  
Al menos esta vez la respuesta había llegado rápido, lo que significa que no pasaba de ella, eso hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

"KAGAMI:  
¿Y sobre que escribes?"

Esta vez, la pelivioleta estaba ansiosa por ver que emoticono aparecía esta vez.

"KAOMOJI:  
(*￣(ｴ)￣*)"

La ojiazul comprendió que era algo sobre un oso. Sonrió, esta conversación empezaba a ponerse interesante.

"KAGAMI:  
Y ¿Que hace ese oso?"

"KAOMOJI:  
ヽ(｀(ｴ)´)ﾉ (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)︻デ═一"

Una gota de sudor hizo acto de presencia en la cabeza de la más madura de las dos. No porque no entendiera lo que su amiga le estaba contando, más bien todo lo contrario.  
No sabía que era lo que la sorprendía más: Si el hecho de que Konata estuviera escribiendo sobre un oso asesino o que entendiera bastante bien lo que la otaku quería expresarle con todos esos muñequitos. Y también estaba el hecho de que su receptora tuviera uno o dos emoticonos para cada ocasión, como si supiera lo que le íba a preguntar a cada momento. ¿Eso significaba que estaban más unidas de lo que creía?  
Se sonrojo ante eso y siguió escribiendo más contenta que antes.

"KAGAMI:  
¿Por que tardaste tanto en contestar antes?"

"KAOMOJI:  
ヾ(´〇｀)ﾉ └(＾＾)┐"

"Estaba cantando y bailando." Eso fue lo que entendió.  
Suspiró a la vez que sonreía. Esta Kona-chan... Ojalá no cambiara nunca.

"KAGAMI:  
Jaja, el opening de Detective Conan otra vez... ¿Que harás después?"

Esperó la respuesta casí mordiendose las uñas. Había dicho lo de Detective Conan pero... ¿Habría acertado? Como ese era el tono que tenía en su WattsApp habría apostado que... Ojalá estuviera en lo cierto. Además, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga estuviera libre. Le habían entrado unas ganas locas de estar con ella.

"KAOMOJI:  
( *,)o- 【 TV 】"

La pelivioleta se sintió aliviada... pero a la vez estaba muy nerviosa, ahora le haría la primera gran pregunta, aunque peor era la segunda...

* * *

Konata se sentía muy, muy, muy dichosa (aunque se había ofendido un poco porque Kagamin creyese que le interesaban los animes de la tarde. Esos eran antiguos, ya los había visto un monton de veces) de que Kagamin pudiera comprender con tanta perfección los símbolos que había creado especialmente para comunicarse con ella, y hasta ahora sólo había usado los fáciles, ¿Como sería con los difíciles?  
El corazón de la otaku íba a mil por hora. Su cara formaba un lindo ":3" cuando escribió el símbolo de ver la televisión.  
La respuesta en verdad tardo, empezaba a ponerse triste.

"KAGAMI:  
¡Suena divertido~! ¿Puedo verlas contigo~?"

La mandíbula de Konata cayó al suelo y sus ojos verdes por poco se escapan de su lugar y se volvieron totalmente blancos mientras un monton de rayas grises estropeaban su melena azul oscuro. Nunca se esperaría algo como eso venido de Kagamin. Por mucha personalidad Tsundere que tuviera.  
"A esta le pasa algo... esta muy Moe." -Pensó  
Aún así le envió un nuevo mensaje:

"KAOMOJI:  
*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* "

Y por si no se hubiera divertido bastante también le envió:

"KAOMOJI:  
(ﾉ´з｀)ノ"

Y con eso se desconecto del WattsApp esperando la llegada de la Tsundere, sin embargo sintió que Kagamin le enviaba un nuevo mensaje al estilo "o/o". Un emoticono muy bulgar, pero Kagamin no era una otaku para hacer las cosas con tantos detalles. Y así era como le gustaba a Konata, simple, como todo lo demás y a la vez tiene un aura especial que hace imposible el rechazo completo. Como su anime.  
Preguntale a cualquiera, todos te dirán que una maratón de películas de Shin chan no es lo más romántico del mundo, más bien de romántico no tiene nada, solo en su justa medida.  
Pero así, otaku y Tsundere tuvieron algo así como su primera cita (que podría considerarse la mas larga de la historia) y hay que decir que Kagami lo aguantó como una campeona. Se podria decir que casí se le pasó volando... casí.  
Puede que ambas formaran una buena pareja al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**De los cimientos del aburrimiento más infinito estudiando inglés se creó mi primer Yuri.**

**Necesitaba descansar y me puse a escribir lo que pensé.**

**Los emoticonos que aparecen los saqué de una app de Lucky Star que se llama Kaomoji, por eso en el WattsApp pusé ese nombre en lugar de KonaKona.**

**Lamentó si me quedó mal el final rápido o el nombramiento de un libro español (que, por cierto, existe.)**

**Si lo de Shin chan no cuadro para ti lo lamento. Pero a mi Lucky Star me recuerda a Crayon Shin chan algunas veces. Y si nombró a Shin chan indudablemente devía aparecer Detective Conan. ^^**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡ADIOOOOOOOS!**


End file.
